


Canibalismo

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canibalismo, Drabble, Gen, la casita del terror, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy se encontraba en una situación muy difícil, no hacía más de dos días que su tripulación y él se habían encontrado con una tragedia brutal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canibalismo

**Resumen Octavo drabble:** Luffy se encontraba en una situación muy difícil, no hacía más de dos días que su tripulación y él se habían encontrado con una tragedia brutal.

 **Personajes:** Monkey D. Luffy

 **Práctica:** Antropofagia  

 **Habitación:** Humanidad

 **Universo:** One Piece                       

 **Número de palabras:** 1221

 **Dedicado a:** nali-neechan (anon) quien dice: “Yo quiero una historia de luffy como loco maniático”…  pues si lo hacía maniático saldría fuera de su personalidad, así que opté por ponerlo en una situación verdaderamente difícil, tanto moral como físicamente, espero te guste.

 **Nota de Autor:** Al ser demasiado descriptivo, por favor, si eres de imaginación altamente gráfica da la vuelta y no leas (que aunque tenga una pobre narración, siento la necesidad de decir esto). No, no sé a qué sabe la carne humana, no, no sé si lo que describiré sea real, así que no se preocupen.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Luffy se encontraba en una situación muy difícil, no hacía más de dos días que su tripulación y él se habían encontrado con una tragedia brutal: Los cambios climáticos del Nuevo Mundo eran devastadores, podía estar soleado y a los cinco minutos una tormenta podría dejarse caer sin aviso alguno.

Y eso fue lo que pasó, toda la situación había estado estable, sin contratiempo y viento en popa, pero un tornado fue lo último que se habían imaginado que harían frente. Luffy vio como toda su tripulación corría a tomar sus posiciones, Sanji, Usopp y Zoro atando las velas del Sunny, Chopper, Robin y Brook cubriendo con lona las armas y demás y Franky y Nami tomando el control del timón para poder poner en ruta al barco, Luffy solo pudo dar un parpadeo cuando el grito de Chopper resonó, seguido de Robin y de Brook, nadie pudo ir a salvar a sus nakama usuarios de la Akuma no Mi, por más que Sanji quiso ir en busca de ellos, la lluvia y el viento hacían difícil la visión.

El capitán estaba bien sujeto por las manos de Usopp, quien lo estaba aferrando para que no cayera al mar como sus demás nakama, una fuerte ola sacudió por completo al Sunny, seguido de crujidos de madera y una sacudida que hizo que el barco se partiera en dos… luego, oscuridad total.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Al abrir los ojos, Luffy notó que alguien aun lo aferraba con fuerza, ladeó la cabeza y comprobó que era Usopp quien aún le sostenía, trató de despertarlo, pero fue inútil, Usopp había muerto. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Luffy se separó de su nakama y echó una mirada al lugar: habían logrado toparse con una Isla de arena y rocas, con una pobre vegetación y al parecer deshabitado. Al dar el reconocimiento de donde se encontraba, su pecho aún seguía en estado de shock, solo pudo ver a Nami y a Zoro, al acercarse pudo darse cuenta de que ellos jamás volverían a despertar.

Las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro enseguida y lleno de desesperación comenzó a buscar alguna cosa que por lo menos hiciese menos doloroso el impacto de saberse solo, rogó porque aunque fuese uno de sus nakama, uno solo, estuviese con vida. Nada, solo trozos de madera y las katana de Zoro, pero no había nada más, ni rastro de su cocinero, que ahora lo necesitaba aunque fuese para ser golpeado por una de sus piernas, no había señal de esperanza.

El problema del hambre o como mantenerse con vida no le vino a la mente en ese momento, el dolor de perder a todos sus nakama era más fuerte que el gruñido de su estómago, por vez primera le negó a su estómago la comida que exigía.

Había aprendido a sobrevivir a los lugares más extremos, gracias a su abuelo Garp, ya luego vería como lo haría, ahora era solo el momento de llorarle a sus muertos.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Dos días habían pasado desde que había llegado a esa Isla y al explorarla se dio cuenta de que nada había para comer, no quería arriesgarse a comer alguna fruta, sus nakama le habían salvado la vida como para que muriera por envenenamiento —que era poco probable, pero en ese momento no se arriesgaría—. Lo único que halló fue dos barriles de agua que el mar había escupido a la Isla, una olla enorme y un cuenco y eso era todo.

Había enterrado a sus nakama —Zoro, Usopp y Nami— y con la tristeza aun en su pecho buscó madera para hacerse un refugio, no sabía si alguna tormenta o algo vendrían a quitarle esa supuesta tranquilidad. Su estómago rugía, pero no podía darle nada, no podía acercarse a la laguna y mucho menos al mar para alimentarse de los peses y demás animales marinos, eso era uno de los obstáculos que la Akuma no Mi siempre ponía.

Nunca había sufrido de hambre, ni en su niñez ni en lo largo de su vida, pero ahora, ahora tenía que poner en práctica lo que un día Sanji le había dicho a modo de advertencia:

_“Solo hay un tipo de carne que no debes comer, a menos que sea en caso de absoluta emergencia.”_

Y Luffy sabía que era algo de emergencia, sabía lo básico sobre la materia de preparar aquello, sabía cómo conservar aunque fuese por más de treinta días las piezas de carne, en su mente la voz del cocinero solo le instó a ponerlo en práctica.

Se llevó más de medio día para convencerse para hacer aquello, no estaba violando ninguna norma social de la Isla —no había sociedad en ella—, ni mucho menos se imponía ante otros. Sabía que sus nakama le entenderían, inclusive le dirían que hacia bien, porque Luffy los volvería parte de su cuerpo al ingerirlos. Deseó que el mar le devolviera al resto de sus nakama, aunque fuera para volverlos parte de su cuerpo, porque al comérselos, ellos vivirían a través de él y si se mantenía con vida cumpliría el sueño de cada uno de ellos.

Encendió una fogata y se dispuso a seguir los pasos que su voz interna —que extrañamente sonaba como a Sanji— le dio.

Desenterró los cadáveres y procedió a limpiarlos con el agua de la laguna, quitando todo rastro de suciedad e insectos pudieran estar en su piel. Desenvainó a Wado, porque creyó que esa katana era digna para hacer aquello y procedió a abrir el primer cuerpo —Nami— con cuidado.

_“Cuando encuentres necesario tu supervivencia por este medio, limpia los cuerpos debidamente. Abre un canal por en medio, para poder sacar las vísceras, eso será lo primero que hay que limpiar inmediatamente, las vísceras tienden a pudrirse más rápido y por ende contaminan la carne”_

Luffy sacó hígado, páncreas, pulmones, riñones, corazón y demás, colocándolo sobre la olla enorme que había encontrado y procedió a hacer lo mismo con Zoro y Usopp, colocando las vísceras y lavándolos inmediatamente, llenó la olla con agua y lo colocó sobre el fuego, dejando que las vísceras comenzaran a cocinarse, eso sería lo primero que comería, pero mientras seguiría con la preparación de lo demás.

_“Rebana la cabeza y despréndelo del cuello, normalmente se come antes que todo, pero si lleva dos días o más de muerto no es recomendable, el cerebro al estar en algo líquido se pudre rápidamente, si es de alguien conocido, entiérralo y da tus respetos…”_

Luffy prosiguió con el corte de piel, apartó las venas y las arterías, cortó músculos y huesos y finalmente pudo obtener finos cortes de carne, Sanji en su momento le había aconsejado ahumar la carne, así podía conservarla por más tiempo, también le había enseñado a secar la carne. Todo lo hizo con los pasos que le había enseñado, preguntándose ahora, como es que su cocinero sabía tanto de la conserva de carne humana.

Pasarían días para ser encontrado por la marina, pero podría aguantar, él era fuerte y con las fuerzas que sus nakama le daban a través de esa carne, tenía que sobrevivir a como fuese.

Con un cuenco de caldo de vísceras contempló el cielo oscuro, sorbió del cuenco y cerró los ojos, nunca una comida sabría tan delicioso a como esta.          

 


End file.
